


Lost Stars

by KwanMarkhyuck



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Secrets, High School, Homophobia, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Park Jimin is a Literal Star (BTS), Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwanMarkhyuck/pseuds/KwanMarkhyuck
Summary: Jungkook's mind is shrouded in darkness. He's unable to focus on anything; his school work, his homework, his social life, his family: everything's just a blur. And he hates being alone, but he can't seem to communicate with the people around him.Taehyung's life is bright and warm: his soul content yet he seems to be missing one important thing ... love. He's looked everywhere, but to no avail. Nothing seems to be working, but when the cute transfer student comes to his school, Taehyung's dreams may have just come true.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	1. I

** Jeon Jungkook: **

The icy plains of the schools field cracked and chipped under my footsteps and the breath I exhaled, drifted into a swirl of condensation. Jeohun was standing beside me, gripping the straps of his backpack and staring at the school in front of us. It was because of him that I got transferred here from my old school: it was him that got me into the school my best friend went to. And I was thankful for that. Jeohun turned to me and tried for a small smile — I stared back at him and he sighed.

“I’ll see you after school, Jungkook.” He muttered before setting off and disappearing inside the school, hair swishing back in the wind. Unlike me, Jeohun had let his hair grow: it was to his shoulders and was a luscious, shiny black colour. I was surprised he wasn’t bullied for it, but apparently his friends or one of them, told them that he liked Jeohun’s hair and after that, Jeohun was off limits to the bullying and harsh words. To say I was surprised was an understatement: one person says a complement and he’s free to go unnoticed and as loved as ever? I understood that his friends were the most popular group in the school, but ... _really_? It seemed to me that people were sucking up to his best friend: Jaewoo, who was apparently the first to complement his hair. After a long moment of hesitance, I followed Jeohun's example and walked into the school, pushing the doors open and letting them slam shut behind me. The noise echoed in the halls.

People looked at me for a moment before their eyes widened and they looked away. I guess I should be used to it or at least expect something like this — everyone did say I looked like an older version of Jeohun and it was true. You could really tell we were brothers even if you didn’t know us. I moved slightly to the left and made my way to the cafeteria, dodging and weaving between students like they had a disease. My arms ached a little from last nights tortures my Appa put me through, but other than that, I was well aware and focused, eyes darting around the huge space as soon as I walked inside the cafeteria. It wasn’t as big as my previous school, but I knew that here they had a huge library — which I was so excited for — and a massive field for track and such sports — I was even more excited for that. Jeohun was seated with his friends and was laughing happily, but when he heard the door fall shut and silence descended on the room, he looked up and his smile fell. His eyes drifted to a male in the corner of the room.

The male was seated in the back corner of the cafeteria and was covered in black clothes: from his black boots to his black hair. His leather jacket made him look edgier and more chaotic with his thoughts than if he had left it off and left the black short t-shirt underneath alone. Black hair fell down his forehead and brushed his ears: one that had only one earring while the other had two. My face split into a smile at the sight of him. He was sitting alone which means that I didn’t really have to socialize with others. My feet glided forward and before I knew it I was standing behind the male, placing my hands over the males eyes with a cheeky smile.

“Guess who?” I asked and he chuckled, reaching up and separating my hands from his vision before turning to look at me in the seat. He smiled and got up, pulling me into a bear hug, grip like steel. “Yugyeom, that’s a bit _too_ tight. _Yug_!” I exclaimed and Yugyeom let go of me quickly with a sheepish smile before smoothing his hair back.

“Sorry, Kook.” He murmured before punching my shoulder. “But, I haven’t seen you nor Yoongs in _ages_!” He protested and I laughed, him joining in later on before we settled into the seats around the table. He turned to me. “How did you even convince your Appa to let you come here?” He questioned, face twisting with curiosity.

“I didn’t.” I admitted, gaze falling to the table. “It was actually Jeohun's idea to get me transferred here and of course, my Appa agreed to him. It was obvious, he’s his little _angel_.” I said, bitterly before continuing. “Listen, Yug, I’m sorry about not calling or texting you or anything, but my Appa took my phone and grounded me for God knows what. Now, however, I can contact you and I’m free after school. Parlour?” I asked, peeping up at him with puppy eyes, my lower lip jutting out and Yugyeom sighed, shaking his head.

“Parlour.” He agreed. “How could I say no to you, honestly?” He said then shook his head again. The parlour was an ice-cream parlour that me, Yoongs and Yug loved to go to and ever since Yoongi had been old enough and responsible enough to go out on his own, he’s been taking us to it and paying for it with his money. Most of the time, me and Yug chip in with the check, but I know Yoongi hates us doing that: he’s the oldest and he says he should be the hyung looking after his dongsaengs. I think all that is bullshit, but it’s what Yoongi has grown up knowing and I’m not going to go against him and his beliefs. I tilted my head.

“You’re right, I’m too irresistible.” I said and Yugyeom laughed loudly, eyes widening as he covered his mouth in shock. I snickered and Yugyeom glared at me as eyes turned our way: I laughed even more when Yugyeom tried to play it cool because he honestly wasn’t fooling me with the facade he put up. “Shut up, Kook.” He hissed then relaxed against the seat, when I stopped laughing at him and glanced lazily at me.

“You know, I don’t know if it’s true, but I heard that Yoongi might be attending school again: _this_ school.” He told me just as the doors were blew wide open and I turned, staring at the male Yugyeom was just talking about. Yoongi was standing there, smirk on his face as he surveyed the crowd and his eyes landed on me and Yugyeom.

Yoongi had skinny grey jeans ripped up the thighs and knees with an over sized t-shirt and black leather jacket like Yugyeom. His brown eyes glinted: the dark orbs glowing in the lights slanting on them. Mint-green hair tumbled down his head and tickled his ears: which were like Yugyeom’s except he had equal earrings in both ears. One in each and they were little metal hoops. Everyone gasped because this wasn’t just anyone: this was the Min Yoongi. Yoongi was a famous rapper in the society with deep, meaningful lyrics and an amazing flow that spat literal fire. Everyone admired him and knew him: his songs were played on the radio all the time — no one could forget a face like Yoongi's.

“Kook! Yug!” He shouted with a smirk and I glanced at Yug, who shrugged. I smiled and jumped up from my chair, running to Yoongi and flinging myself into his arms. He hugged me tight: despite all the long and hard schedules, Yoongi always found time for me and Yugyeom whether that was in between time for rehearsals or regular sleep time. He always did it. He was really dedicated and that was one of the things I admired about him. Whatever he set his mind to, he was fixed on it and nothing could stop him; not even his own parents. A second later, I felt a second pair of arms envelop me. Yugyeom chuckled in my ear.

“Looks like the old gangs got together again!” He said when we all pulled apart. Yugyeom could be a little kid sometimes and I loved it when he decided that he could set himself free and be the person he was meant to be. Yoongi ruffled Yugyeom’s hair and surveyed the crowd in front of us, who all had their attention fixated on us, and then looked at us and tilted his head.

“I heard that you’re the bad ass of the school, Yug.” Yoongi stated and Yugyeom chucked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Yoongi shrugged. “I mean, I get it, I loved being that type of person before I became a world class rapper. Billboard singer, you know?” He asked as we walked back to our seats and sat down, Yugyeom shaking his head at Yoongi’s cringe statement.

“I would hardly call what you do being a Billboard singer.” I snickered while Yoongi looked unfazed by the comment Yugyeom had made. It was typical of Yoongi to act like he was unfazed by things all the time — the things people said and did and acted upon, but really Yoongi was nothing like that. He hid, I guess you could say, kind of like what Yugyeom was doing at school, putting up a shield and concealing himself from everyone. I had seen Yoongi vulnerable before: days when he would cry so much that his eyes became red and huge bags of exhaustion hung underneath his eyes from lack of sleep. It wasn’t a nice thing to see, but at least it showed people that no matter how famous, nor how happy they seem, they are all human and not everything is going alright in their lives.

“Say that again Yug when you’re as famous as me.” He told Yugyeom, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands over his laps as he stared at us for a moment. “My manager says that I have some free time after the school day ends, so we can do whatever.” He smiled and I saw a little of the old, soft Yoongi resurface inside him. The one that would take us out and pretend to be our parental figure: the one that looked after us no matter what and the one that brought us all closer together. A smile took over my face.

“That’s great!” I exclaimed, turning to look at Yugyeom, who was watching us silently. When he saw me looking at him, he started to nod again and again, eyes darting to the wall before looking at the table. “Cause we were thinking about going to the ice cream parlour just down the road.” I told him and watched as Yoongi’s hands dropped off the table and he rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. My eyebrows knitted together.

“You can’t ... make it, can you?” I asked and deflated against my seat, lips forming into a pout. Yoongi shook his head.

“No, I mean ...” He trailed off and Yugyeom sighed, eyelids falling shut while Yoongi tried to explain himself hastily, words sliding off his tongue. “I mean that I’m a famous celebrity, Kook, I can’t just go walking around the streets without someone recognizing me and swarming around me like bees. I just don’t want ... I don’t want the news and pictures to get to your family — I know how they’ve always been with things like that. Once people see you and Yug with me, they’ll be questioning you: watching your every move and I can’t do that to you guys.” He said, quietly and I glanced at Yugyeom, who shrugged.

“Hyung.” I said and Yoongi looked up at me, nervous, until my face split into a smile. “It’s fine. I don’t care if the fans swarm me and everything. I’m not sure about Yug, but the things that get to my parents don’t bother me anymore: I’ve stopped caring long ago, and a few fans watching me isn’t that bad compared to some of the things you face everyday. Hyung, we’ll be fine. There’s nothing that will stop us having fun with you: not even the crazy fan girls and boys.” I stated. Yugyeom nodded in agreement and Yoongi relaxed out of his seat, tension flowing out of his limbs.

“That’s good then because I have a big surprise for you two.” He said and I jumped up from my seat, clapping my hands together before I was realising what I was doing. I tried to laugh it off and told Yoongi there was a bug on his shoulder, brushing his jacket before lowering myself into my seat. But, it was all in vain as people had already turned to look at me and some were snickering. Yugyeom and Yoongi burst into laughter while I hid my face in my hands, ears turning pink.

** Jeon Jeohun: **

“Is that your brother?” Baekhyun asked, staring right at Jungkook, who was seated with Yugyeom, the badass of the school. I had known Yugyeom for longer than everyone at the school as he always had a strong bond with my brother, but I hadn’t expected him to take a huge turn. The last time I had seen Yugyeom before highschool, he was a tall, bright and cheery teenager, yet when I entered highschool there was always whispers about him, like shadows in the bright and lively corridors. People were obsessed with him and now that Jungkook was in the mix, they would he obsessed with him too and wonder how they knew each other. I almost laughed at Baekhyun’s face.

“Yes, that’s Jungkook.” I said, leaving out the hyung. When I had once called him hyung, he had looked at me with almost pure hatred and I just couldn’t understand why. _What had I done?_ Jaewoo shifted next to me and turned to stare at Jungkook as a figure burst through the doors and everyone gasped.

Of course they would, this was Min Yoongi, proclaimed high and mighty artist and rapper: composer and producer: he was very famous and well respected. I had heard rumours about him starting highschool here. I also remember Yoongi, but only a little. I was young when I met him for the first and last time: he had blonde hair then and it was before his time as a huge rapper. He was so small and happy then, but now he looked cold and dry, like someone had ruined his whole life.

“Kook! Yug!” He shouted and then his whole image shifted before my eyes, like the person I had just previously seen was swapped out for an entirely different one. One that had sparkling dark eyes and mint green hair, one with a cute gummy smile and fatherly tenderness to him. Jungkook grinned and jumped to his feet, running and flinging himself at Yoongi, who embraced him with a massive grin. They looked like they were having a beautiful and touching reunion and I couldn’t help but feel like I shouldn’t be seeing this. No one should. But, I couldn’t very well stand up and say for the whole school to hear, to pry their eyes away and mind their own business. _Who would do that?_ Felix’s mouth fell open.

“Your brother is officially the coolest person I’ve ever seen.” Felix whispered like if he spoke to loud, the image in front of him would fade and crack, disappearing before his eyes. But, it didn’t and I couldn’t help but feel just a little jealous of their bond. Jaewoo reached for my hand and squeezed it quickly before letting go and retreating back. I sighed. “Friends with Yugyeom and Min Yoongi.” He said with wide eyes. “That’s amazing.” He said and I rolled my eyes while Baekhyun snorted with laughter. Yoongi, Jungkook and Yugyeom retreated back to the table and Baekhyun turned back to me, about to speak again, but Jaewoo interrupted him with a tight lipped smile.

“I think that’s enough for today, Baek.” Jaewoo said, folding his hands across his knees and leaning a bit forward. “If you mention it one more time, I’ll grab you by the neck and cut out your tongue. _Alright_?” He asked and Baekhyun nodded rapidly, looking to Felix, who had the same scared look on his face and then they were both staring in awe at Yoongi, who had started to approach us. Yoongi’s eyes travelled around the table before his eyes settled on me and a smirk spread across his face.

“Long time, no see, Jeohun.” He said, quietly. I nodded and then Yoongi was holding his arms out to me. “Come here and give your hyung a hug. It’s the least you could do for an old grandpa like me.” He teased and I huffed, calmly getting to my feet and walking to Yoongi just as he pulled me into a hug. His arms encircled my waist and it felt like I was that little seven year old again with no worries and secrets to hide from anyone. It was like the hug erased some of my worries and anxieties; not fully like Jaewoo’s able to do, but a bit. It helped.

“I can’t believe you remember me after all this time. I was only what ... seven?” I questioned, pulling back as Yoongi thought for a moment before nodding and tilting his head to the side.

“I guess so.” He murmured then smile, lips pulling up into a cute, gummy smile. He clicked his tongue. “I haven’t been in touch with Kook in a long time and the same goes for Yug. Schedules have prohibited me from doing all that kind of stuff with them, you know?” He asked then turned to glance at Yugyeom and Jungkook who were laughing and spouting weird jokes while play fighting. Yoongi sighed. “Some things never change: I’m just glad that they’re supporting each other through their hard times. Especially since I’ve been gone and out of touch: Yugyeom’s gotten thinner and I’m worried.” Yoongi said, eyebrows drawing together before they were smoothening themselves out. “But, that’ll change: Jeohun, I’m taking Yug and Kook to the parlour down the street — feel free to come with your friends and talk to us a bit, yeah?” Yoongi smiled at me and I felt dirty: guilty. I couldn’t and wouldn’t: Jungkook deserved as less stress as possible.

“I ... I can’t, hyung. Jungkook, he ...” I paused and glanced up at Yoongi only to look at the floor again, a bit ashamed. “Jungkook wouldn’t like that — I don’t think it’s a good idea ~” Yoongi laughed, sharply.

“Ha, are you kidding, Jeohun?” He pressed and my lips formed into a thin line, eyes darting to Jungkook who had began to stare at me and Yoongi suspiciously. “He loves you and no matter how much you both try to deny it: you’re brothers and deserve a proper, loving family. For years, it’s been me, Kook and Yug — I’ve always been the parental figure in both their lives. Now, it’s time for Kook to become yours because let’s face it, I’ve known Kook since he was in diapers: your family sucks.” He made a face and I giggled then nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll ... I’ll think about it, hyung.” I told him and he clapped a hand over my shoulder with a reassuring smile.

“That’s what I wanted you to do.” His grip got a fraction tighter before he was releasing me and taking a step back. “You and Kook need to break the broken fractures in your brotherhood. It’s time you do something about it, Jeohun, because Jungkook’s quite headstrong; he’s determined to ignore you for the rest of his life and you’re the only one who can change that.” He said. “Hang in there.” And then he was gone, disappearing back to Yugyeom’s and Jungkook’s table. I sighed and walked to my seat, lowering myself into it with a narrowed gaze.

“Don’t even think about it, Baek. Lix.” I warned and Baekhyun’s and Felix’s mouths snapped shut: both with guilty looks written across their features.


	2. II

** Kim Taehyung: **

The new kid was cute; I guess you could say that, but I would most likely describe him with gorgeous and extraordinary. He looked ... like a _prince_.

The girls were head over heels with him just after one look and boys were soon following suit, swooning and falling to their knees at his feet. It was amusing to watch and a little sad because even I was being taken under his control and manipulated into feeling these stupid emotions. The emotions that made me want to crawl underneath my covers and never peak out again.

Jimin shook me out of my daydream with an impatient look. School was already over and Jimin was leading me to the place he worked at. It was a little ice-cream place and usually children would come which was perfect for Jimin as he absolutely adored children.

Jimin liked to drag me along, so that he would get company when the flow of business was too slow and he had someone to talk to.

“What're you thinking about?” Jimin asked, then shook his head, holding up his hands and closing his eyes. “Wait, _no_. Let me guess ... _the new kid!”_ He exclaimed and I scoffed, slapping my hand over his mouth quickly before glancing around quickly. I let Jimin go after a moment.

“Are you crazy?” I questioned and he shrugged. We carried on to the ice cream shop. “I wasn’t thinking about anything except food, Jimin, you know me.” I said.

“But, I did see you ogling to other new guy, _hmm_ , what was his name ..? _Min ... Yoongi?”_ I teased and Jimin whacked me. I yelped and faintly heard the sound of laughter and chatter before footsteps followed suit soon after.

“No, I was not.” He scowled then his features relaxed, releasing that if he got to worked up about it, it would be obvious when he was lying or not. “That must have been in your imagination.” He told me and I smirked as we arrived at the parlour.

Jimin opened the door and hooked the slip into the back, leaving it wide open for customers. His Boss waved at him from behind the counter and smiled at me. I waved back while Jimin bowed and quickly ran to get his apron while I joined Mrs Park behind the counter.

Jimin’s ‘ _Boss_ ' was really his Eomma which means that I can get whatever I want when I please. Mrs Park loves me.

“Help yourself to anything you want, Tae.” She told me, patting my cheek once before walking away as Jimin darted out of the back door and took his station at the till. He faked a smile and I giggled as I scooped some mint chocolate ice-cream out of the container: layering it up on a cone. Once I was finished, I licked the top and Jimin glared at me with a scowl.

“Can you try not to be such a tease about it?” He demanded and I shrugged, giving him a look before carrying on with my ice-cream. God, I loved this place. “Some people are tryna work here.” He whispered and I started to laugh. The bell chimed.

Mrs Park had set up a little sensor pad beneath the mat, so that even when the door was wide open, we would know when a customer was here.

Having an open door makes it more appealing and more likely for people to come inside while having the bell chime is a way for the employees, who might be doing jobs in the back room, will be notified when someone enters the shop, ready to order. Jimin looks up and fake smiles again.

“How can I help you?” He asked. The person ordered and Jimin typed it up in the till before printing out the recipe. “I’ll just be a minute: you may take a seat and I’ll be right back with your orders.” He said, eyelids drooping before he was forcing them open again from exhaustion.

I swiped some mint chocolate ice-cream on my finger and flicked it at him. He jumped and turned to me with a permanent, done, scowl.

“Tae, just because your my friend and have no one else to bother, doesn’t mean you have to pester me! _Let me do my job.”_ He growled and I laughed, flicking some more at him before licking the melted bit at the top, chewing on the chocolate chips until it all dissolved in my mouth. Jimin huffed and turned back to the customers.

I hopped onto the counter and Mrs Park’s voice was heard.

“Off the counters, Tae!” She shouted and I pouted, sliding off the counter when Jimin gave me a victorious smile and a flick to the forehead.

“That’s what you get, you great oaf. Now move while I do my shift.” He said and I moved, letting Jimin get to the ice-cream pots in the lower parts of the counter. Not the one I had been sitting on of course, the one next to it. It was filled with all kinds of flavour.

Jimin slipped on some plastic gloves and I rolled my eyes as he scooped up a massive chunk of one flavour, placing it in a cup before doing the other two with different spoons. Then he handed them to me, grabbing three spoons and placing them in my hands.

“Be useful and give this to table 5.” He said and I nodded. Jimin held the little wood thing that separated the two sides of the counter and I waltzed to the table, placing the ice-cream on the table with a smile.

“Do you come here often?” I asked.

“Do you even work here?” The other retaliated and I chuckled, shaking my head as I glanced at Jimin, who was wiping a counter, dancing a bit and singing under his breath. He looked exhausted if I was being completely honest.

“See the exhausted, dancing, singing dwarf over at the counter ~”

 _“Fuck off, Tae!”_ Jimin yelled, hearing my statement. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same, lifting up a wooden spoon and threatening me. I chuckled.

“He drags me here everyday. I have to do nothing really while he works and pretends to be a dancing, singing waiter prince in one of those cliché movies.” I told them, looking at their faces properly. Now that I looked closer, they looked kind of familiar and that’s when it clicked.

_Min Yoongi._

_Kim Yugyeom and ..._

_Jeon Jungkook._

_Cute, hot boy?_

Yoongi nodded.

“Has he worked here often?” He questioned and I raised an eyebrow in question, but said nothing, drawing a deep breath and looking back at Jimin who had his back to us.

“Ever since he was old enough too, I guess.” I told them then leaned closer, lowering my voice. “But, don’t tell him I said this, but he’s too good for an ice-cream parlour — he should be dancing to famous pieces and singing ballads. Performing at Billboards and gaining songs on the Hot 100’s. He shouldn’t be cooped up in this place all the time even though it’s his Eomma’s shop.” I told them and Yugyeom glanced at Jimin.

“He seems young.” He commented and I scowled.

“Have some respect, Yugyeom. He’s older than you by two years and so am I.” I stated, crossing my arms while Yugyeom chuckled. Jimin glanced back at us and then he was carrying on with his task, a tad bit of his voice being loud enough for us to hear him.

“See what I mean?” I asked and Yoongi hummed.

“He has a nice voice.” Yoongi said. “If I was a record company C.E.O, I would definitely sign him.” He told me and I nodded. Jimin turned to me.

“Hurry up and get your ass back here, Tae!” Jimin shouted and I grinned, holding a thumbs up to him before looking at the trio. Jungkook hadn’t spoken at all once and I had never really heard his voice before. People said he had a nice, velvety smooth voice that made you melt.

“It was nice talking to you guys.” I said before running back to Jimin and jumping on his back. He shouted something and I slid off, prancing around him like a weirdo. Jimin gave me a weird look and I shrugged it off, regaining calmness before jumping on the counter again.

“Off the counter, Tae!” Mrs Park shouted again and I slid off it with a pout, eyes darting around the space.

“Is she physic or something?” I asked. “Cause I’m officially scared for my life now.” I said to Jimin who merely shrugged with a small smile and carried on with his work.

An hour passed relatively quickly and most of the main stream of traffic had gone and by the time the popular hour had passed, Jimin had a thin sheen on sweat shining on his forehead. He organized the pots hastily before washing the utensils and then his hands before anyone else could order something new.

I hummed as a soft tune played in the background, starting the opening verse of a new song: Mrs Park liked to keep a little thrum of music in the background as she knew how much her son loved to sing and just how much soft music can impact a business.

I twirled around and whispered the lyrics, gliding to a table and wiping the dirt off it before giggling and floating back to Jimin, who was eyeing me in disdain.

“Come on, Jimin, dance with me!” I exclaimed and tugged at his arm. He gave me a look and I pouted, drawing back before turning and walking to Yoongi’s, Yugyeom’s and Jungkook’s table. They were still here after an hour and where still chatting happily to each other.

Jimin glanced at me as the bell dinged, another person entering the shop. He greeted them enthusiastically, but his eyes suggested otherwise: he was so tired of having to work days on end in this shop. I looked down at the little boy and my face split into a huge smile, stopping halfway to the table.

Jimin whispered something before pointing to me — the boy looked at me and laughed. I winked at him, making my way behind the counter just as he waddled over to me.

“Taehyungie-hyungie!” I cooed at his cuteness and lifted him over the counted, brushing his bangs from his eyes before placing him on my hip. He squealed at the different types and pointed to one just as the door dinged again. Jeohun and his friends entered and the little boy made grabby hands for Jeohun.

“Jeohunnie!” I sighed as the little boy changed preferences so quickly. First it was ice-cream and then it was his favourite hyung.

_How rude!_

Jeohun smiled so brightly when he saw the little boy and I exited the counter before the little boy was swept from my arms. Jeohun rocked him back and forward, cooing his name while the boy giggled and laughed as Jeohun tickled and kissed him all over his body.

It was such a cute sight to see.

I walked to Jaewoo and embraced him in a hug after he gave the same to Jimin: it was a sweet moment. I hugged the rest of Jaewoo’s and Jeohun’s group, embracing them in tight hugs before I stole Jimin’s ice-cream hat and placed it sloppily on my head.

“What can I get'cha guys?” I asked. Jimin laughed loudly and snatched the ice-cream hat from my head, whacking me with it before sighing and walking back to the counter. He started preparing what the parent of the little boy had ordered.

His smile had dampened at Jimin’s sour mood, but Jeohun managed to cheer him up and soon, the son and Eomma where on their way, waving goodbye to us. I chuckled as Jeohun walked to the counter, Jaewoo following while the others found seats. I could see Yoongi, Yugyeom and Jungkook staring at our interaction, but paid no mind.

“You’re really good with kids, you know that right, Jeohun?” Jimin asked, scooping another piece of ice-cream into the cup. He placed it on the counter and Jaewoo tried to steal a bite. Jimin slapped his hand away.

“ _Yah_ , that is for Jeohun, little bro.” He tutted. “Why do I have to work here while you’re out having fun with your boyfriend?” He whined and Jeohun chuckled, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. I saw Jungkook’s eyes widen in shock.

“The reason why he’s so good with kids is because that’s what he is. A chubby, cute little bean. _Isn’t that right, Jeohunnie?”_ I mocked, clearing the air of any previous anxiety. Jeohun scowled when I grabbed him in a head lock and rubbed my knuckles into his scalp playfully.

“Right, Jeohun?” I repeated. Jeohun shoved me off him with a laugh.

“Say that to yourself, hyung.” He sneered, teasingly and I ruffled his hair.

“Go back to your friends, Jeohunnie. Jaewoo.” I said with a smile, pinching Jeohun’s cheeks lightly. “I’ll take you home, yeah?” I questioned and Jeohun nodded, thankful.

“Thanks, Tae-hyung.” I nicked his chin with my knuckle in a motherly manner.

“Anything for you, pup.” I said before hastily shooing him and Jaewoo away.

“Shoo, some people have to work you know. By that, I mean Jimin: I _ain’t_ doing _no_ work.” Jeohun laughed as they walked away, Jaewoo holding onto the pots of ice-cream Jimin had laid out in front of them while me and Jeohun were teasing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors.


End file.
